Kigo: New Blood WIP
by XxbvbluvahXX
Summary: When Kim and Shego wake up in a room where they can't get out, what happens? KIGO
1. Chapter 1

**Ki****Go**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters in this fan fiction _**

**chapter 1**

Two girls slept in the same room, unknowingly. Something more powerful than both of them had put them there. You would never know they were the worst enemies, considering that they were peacefully asleep- though on opposite sides of the room of course.

Shego opened her eyes. Everything was all blurry. Where was she? Wasn't she just fighting Kim? Shego rubbed her eyes and silently yelped in pain as a sharp dreadful stab shot up her arm.

"OW F-...that hurt what the heck was that?" she said to herself, stopping herself from cursing entirely. She stood up, and fell back down again. Why was she so weak? She couldn't even stand up! _**Seriously.. what is going on here? Where am I**__? _

Shego was making quite a lot of noise by trying to get up and falling back down again. She heard a tired cry, more like a cry of "I don't want to wake up now! what is all the racket? I'mma go back to sleep" type.

_**Huh? What was that? Dang it I really wish I could get up! At least I can see clearly now though.**_Shego tried yet another time to get up- in which she was much less weak and this time actually succeeded in doing so. She got up to look around, then noticed the redhead on the other side of the room, deep in sleep._**What the hell? Why is she asleep? More importantly, weren't we just fighting? Why is Kimmie asleep? Had I been asleep as well? Where are we? Why is pumpkin sleeping? Theres no door or windows... why was she sleeping? Why do I give a dang if she's asleep? Ew!** _

Just then, Kim awoke. Shego sat on the desk, crossed her legs and put her hands resting behind her so she'd be leaning yet sitting up straight, pretending she'd been awake long.

"Took you long enough, pumpkin," Shego said.

"Shego? Is that your voice I hear or is that a nail on a chalkboard?" Kim said groggily.

Kim was feeling weak too, and questioned the same that Shego did, _where were they_?

_**Princess, I don't know where we are, do you? I gotta**__**think of some good comeback to that one... crap i'm out of ideas. I'm still too weak. Can't let her see that I am.**_"To think you'd know how my voice is by now, doy Kimmie, it's me Shego, doy!" Shego said. _**Oy, what did I just say? That made no sense at all! I'm out of it! Ugh!**_

__"Why are we here, Shego? Why'd you bring me here? WOAH THERE'S NO WINDOWS OR A DOOR? WHERE THE FUCK IS THE DOOR AND WINDOWS?" Kim ignored the weird remark Shego had made and looked around the room. Noticing no door and windows, she screamed at Shego. _**Why did Shego bring me here? Is this a Drakken trap that actually worked this time? I hope not. I'mma kick Shego's ass.**_

__ "Psh. Like I know? I don't know how we got here either," Shego snorted.

Kim saw that Shego was indeed telling the truth and sat down. "So, you had nothing to do with it?" Kim asked.

"Jeeze Kim, what didn't you hear! I _don't knowwwww_ how we got here. I woke up in pain and I couldn't get the heck up!" Shego admitted.

_**Did Shego just admit something? Weird...**_"so your in pain too?" Kim said.

"I'm not repeating myself, princess," Shego said and got up to look around some more. Shego had an idea. She ran up to a wall, aimed her hand up at the wall, and shot plasma at it, trying to get a way out. It only made matters worse. Plasma bounced off the wall, ricocheting each wall, ending up bouncing off to Kim; Kim fell on the floor.

"OW WHAT THE FUCK SHEGO!" Kim yelled as she weakly sat up. Shego smirked. This was beginning to be sort of fun. Pissing off Kim was one of her many hobbies, well she only had two... Stealing and pissing off Kim. But this was her favorite hobby.

"Look cupcake, I want to get out of here as much as you do. I got things I have to do ya know! Don't be cursing, got it?" Shego said. _**Why'd she have to curse...**_

"I can curse when I want to Shego, you're not the boss of me, I-" Kim got cut off by a loud bang. It was from Shego throwing her plasma at the floor, with it bouncing off to the ceiling, breaking part of the ceiling.

"I SAID DON'T CURSE!" Shego screamed, shaking a bit. _**I hope she can't see me shaking. That'd be showing I'm becoming weak. I am not weak, I'm Shego. **_

Kim had seen Shego shaking though. _**Shego's shaking? What is she so scared about? I've never seen her scared before. **_

__"Now we can get out of here and continue fighting," Shego said. Shego just wanted to get out of there and get home. She did have plans, that she wasn't lying about, but they weren't the plans Kim had in mind. Shego's cell rang.

_**Great, just when I was gonna get home **__**my cell rings. Better freakin pick it up. **_Shego picked up her cell. "Hello? Oh. Of course I'll be there! Wouldn't miss it for the world, pumpkin! What? No! Just a bit caught up at work. Who I'm fighting this time? Haha Kim! Hmm? No! You're so silly! You tell her to stop or she'll have to deal with me! Hahaha you are so silly! Ok see you soon, I promise!" Shego laughed a little bit then hung up the phone.

_**Shego acted so different. That side of her... I've never seen her be so...nice?**_

__"What? I can't talk on the phone? Dang!" Shego said.

"You can.. It's just.. You didn't... You weren't mean or backtalkie.. You didn't act like the Shego I know... No biggie..." Kim said, waiting for Shego to come and try to beat her up again.

"Listen cupcake, it was a personal call. Just shut up and get out of here so we can continue fighting? Capiche?" Shego jumped out into the hole in the ceiling, but fell back to the room. She could've sworn she was outside for a second, but somehow ended up back in that stupid room.

"What the heck? I was just... And then... What the heck?" Shego said, forgetting that Kim was still there, she continued to panic. Shego's cell rang. "Hello? Hey pumpkin, look I need you to do me a hugggge favor and go and take your two sisters and yourself to Uncle D's house, ok? I'm not gonna be home for a while. Give them tons of kisses and hugs for me!" Shego said trying not to sound worried. _**I hope I get home soon...**_

"Uh..Shego...?" Kim said.

"What...?" **_O__h no.. Kimmie heard every word.._**

"You're just... you know... uh but uh... just... who areee you?" Kim realized even though they fought every week over the years, she never really knew Shego.

**A/N: Should I continue it or no?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters from the show**_

_**A/N: there will be some ooc's and oc's :) so if you haven't heard of any of the characters in this fan fic before, they are owned by me.**_

_**A/N: I know.. it's a pretty short chapter, but bare with me, school has started..**_

"You're just... you know... uh but uh... just... who areee you?" Kim realized even though they fought every week over the years, she never really knew Shego.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

"I'm Shego, doy!" Shego said annoyed. _**Wow... what did that fall do to her? **_

"Let's get this done with, Shego!" Kim said and punched Shego. Shego lit up her hands and dodged Kim's punch. Just as she was going to plasma Kim, Shego's phone rings. She ignores it the first few times, continuing to dodge Kim's attacks and attacks Kim back. Shego punches Kim in the stomach then dodges Kim's left hook.

_**Ok my phone is seriously annoying me... I should see who it is. **_"Ugh, hold up, hold up. My phone ain't gonna stop ringing, lemme pick the stupid thing up to see if it's even important," Shego said and sighed. Oddly, Kim didn't argue with that, and let Shego pick up her phone.

Shego see's who's calling and immediately picks it up. "WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHAT? YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM... HOLD UP... YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS ROOM? O-okay okay, please don't... ALL BECAUSE YOU WANT WHAT? OH HECK NO... okay okay please stop... •tears up• I'm s-sorry Ray... Please, no? P-please Ray.. l-l-love you too..." Shego hung up her phone. She didn't care about finishing fighting Kim, all she wanted to do was to go home. She slowly walked to a corner of the room and sat down, her cellphone still in her hand, barely being held.

Kim stood there in shock, she'd never seen Shego this beat up before. Sure she's seen her ticked off, sure she's seen her cry (well only when Shego was hit with the Attitudinator and she became Miss. Go...), but Kim has never seen Shego like this at all. Kim didn't know wether or not to go over there and ask her what just happened or to leave her there. Kim decided to go over there and see what happened and to see why Shego was acting so beat down.

Kim walked over to Shego and sat down next to her. **_It's now or never, Kim. Hopefully she won't lash out and plasma me or something... _**Kim sighed and put her hand on Shego's shoulder. "Hey, are you ok?" Kim asked in a soft tone of voice. Shego looked over to Kim and took Kim's hand off of her shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just shew. Go. Beat it," Shego whispered. She was trying so hard not to cry in front of Kim and Kim being nice and too goodie goodie to her was not helping at all. Kim knew Shego wasn't fine and didn't listen to her when Shego said to go away. Instead Kim found herself hugging Shego.

"Kim what the heck are you doing? Why are you hugging me?" Shego asked. Shego didn't want to get out of the hug though. She felt Kim's warm body against hers, the smell of strawberry shampoo from Kim's hair that was now in Shego's face, and it just felt good... it felt so right...

"Shego, even though we're enemies, you're still a person who has feelings, and I do care. So what's wrong?" Kim said. Kim was very curious in what was bothering Shego. It was mostly because she's never seen Shego act so scared before, and that scared Kim. It scared Kim a lot...

_**Should I tell princess what happened? Should I tell her about him? No then I'd have to go and say the entire thing or it wouldn't make any sense... Oy.. I-I can't tell Kim... What if she thinks of me differently... WAITTT A MINUTE why do I even care what she thinks of me? We're enemies! But in her hug right now... I feel so safe.. Wow I never realized her skin is so soft, and her eyes are so- OH NO I DON'T.. why am I thinking about Kimmie this way? She's a girl... She's my enemy...but oohh she has so soft skin! Gah what is wrong with me?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters from Kim Possible. If you have not heard of any of the characters before, they are my oc's. **_

_**A/N: so who do you think Shego was on the phone with? :O and She's going soft on Kim?**_

_**Should I tell princess what happened? Should I tell her about him? No then I'd have to go and say the entire thing or it wouldn't make any sense... Oy.. I-I can't tell Kim... What if she thinks of me differently... WAITTT A MINUTE why do I even care what she thinks of me? We're enemies! But in her hug right now... I feel so safe.. Wow I never realized her skin is so soft, and her eyes are so- OH NO I DON'T.. why am I thinking about Kimmie this way? She's a girl... She's my enemy...but oohh she has so soft skin! Gah what is wrong with me?**_

•_**.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•**_

Shego was in her own mind, staring off into space, thinking about what just happened and if she should tell Kim. They both sat there in silence for quite some time, Kim still hugging Shego. Finally when Shego got back to reality, she realized that she had some how been still in Kim's arms and that her head was resting on Kim's shoulder. Shego looked up at Kim and was about to say "You can let go of me now, princess," but a loud bang interrupted her from saying anything. That's when they heard him.

"Shannon I see you and your buddy are behaving. Better stay there, I'm coming to get you. Then I will get your friend. Don't worry, Jade, Alexx and Kailey are doing ok. I have them with me. I won't let them get in harms way, but I don't make any promises for you and your friend over there mwahahahaha," a voice said as if he was on a loud speaker. In the background, you could hear three kids laughing and having fun.

_**Huh.. Shannon? Who's Shannon? Jade, Alexx and Kailey? Who are they? Wait... Is Shego's real name Shannon? But then... Who is Jade, Alexx and Kailey? It sounded like kids in the background, so maybe they are little kids? But what would that have to do with Shego? **_Kim broke off the hug and stood up. She started to look around the room to see if there was any speakers or cameras or anything that can show a way out. She figured if there was a speaker or a camera, she could follow the wire to where it was plugged in and that might show a way out. She had no luck. She found nothing. Not even a small micro camera.

"Try your thinggie mcjiggie... umm, whatever that thing is called. If my cellphone has service your thinggie mcjiggie might work too and you can get nerdlinger to help or somethin'," Shego whispered. Kim could barely hear her, though she faintly did.

"It's called a Kimmunicator and his name is Wade. I'll try," Kim sighed.

"Yeah, yeah... Just do it," Shego said trying to act like she was ok and that nothing had happened a few minutes ago. Kim took out her Kimmunicator to call Wade, but it was smashed.

_**Great... It must've gotten smashed during the fight Shego and I had earlier... **_"It's smashed.. I can't call Wade," Kim sighed and put the Kimmunicator back in her pocket. "So, you're real name is Shannon?" Kim questioned.

"Why what's it to ya, princess?" Shego said and smirked. Shego didn't want to show that she was actually quite scared at the moment. She got up and walked over to the opposite side of the room where a table was and sat on it, crossed her legs, and leaned back with her hands resting behind her.

"Who was that guy and why does he want you, Shego?" Kim ignored Shego's obnoxious remark and sighed. She figured who ever he was, if he was the same guy on that phone call with Shego, he was more powerful than Shego. Which meant he was more powerful than Kim. Even though Kim's family motto was, 'Anything's possible for a Possible', Kim wasn't going to think over her head on this one.

_**Oh what the heck. If we're gonna be stuck here I guess I should tell her. I mean now he knows about her and she's now in the middle of this huge mess.**_ Shego sighed and took a deep breath. If she was going to explain, it'd would have to be quick.

"Well?" Kim said impatiently and tapped her foot.

Shego got up from where she was sitting and paced around the room a few times before opening her mouth. "His name is Ray. Ray Go..." Shego explained. "My ex-husband," Shego continued, but whispered husband.

"WOAH! Shego, you were married? When?" Kim interrupted.

Shego glanced at Kim, showing she was pissed off. "W-when I was your age, Kimmie..." Shego said sadly and glanced down at her feet again before she continued to pace back and forth.

"So when you were 19?" Kim asked.

"Mmhmm... At first he was so nice, so caring and kind, man did I love that guy. His name fit him. He was a ray of sunshine in my day.." Shego felt a sad smile come creeping to her lips. She hoped Kim didn't see it and continued on. "But one day... Ray came home, drunk. Drunk and very upset. He had lost his job, and had gone out drinking because of it. He ran towards me and... and..." Shego's voice cracked. She was trying so, so hard not to cry. Kim saw she was trying not to cry and went over and placed her hand on Shego's shoulder, stopping Shego from pacing.

"It's okay, Shego. Take your time," Kim said in a soft, sweet and caring voice. Kim pulled Shego into a hug and Shego hugged Kim back, which surprised Kim. _**This must be a really hard thing to talk about if Shego is actually hugging me back...**_

"Thanks, Kim..." Shego said and sniffled. She squeezed Kim into a tighter hug then broke off the hug and sat down on the table again, in the same position as earlier. "And let's just say it um it wasn't pretty of what happened.. After that day, he'd come home every night drunk, and um.. He... He...He..." Shego choked out. Kim ran over to Shego and sat down next to her on the table and hugged her. Shego didn't move, but she knew she felt safe in Kim's arms, and continued speaking.

"He'dbeatmeupandrapeme..." Shego said in one breath. Kim looked at Shego in shock, and hugged her tighter. Shego got up, almost making Kim fall off the table, and plasma grew up from out of her hands. Shego then looked at her hands and made then into fists, making the plasma die out. She dropped to the floor, landing on her knees, and began to cry. Kim walked over to her and turned Shego to face towards her, and put one hand on Shego's cheek. Kim then pulled Shego into a hug, letting Shego cry on her shoulder.

Shego looked up at Kim, and said in between sniffles, "I...I'm s-sorry, Kim, I don't mean to be crying on your shoulder like this... It's just he and and... Because of him I have three children... B-because of him, I can't stand any curse words because he's used them all on me, bringing me down just a bit more inside. Because of him, I became in the crime life. Because of him, I am your nemesis," Shego whispered the last few sentences.

Kim wiped off Shego's tears from her cheeks and tucked the thief's raven colored hair behind her ears. Then Kim went into a mother-type mode and rocked Shego, whispering in Shego's ear that everything's ok. That's when it hit Kim. Kim loved Shego, and hated to see her so sad like this, she hated to see Shego so hurt like this. She decided she was going to get Ray back for all the pain he caused Shego. Kim then kissed Shego's cheek, of course her cheeks turned the color of her fire colored hair.

You could see a bit of a darker green tint to Shego's cheeks. Shego had blushed as well. She was so confused. _**D-did Kimmie just.. Did she just kiss me? Well it was on the cheek...but... I wonder what Kimmie's lips actually taste like.. DID I JUST ACTUALLY THINK THAT?**_

"I'm sorry Kim, I really am... You're now in this mess too.." Shego said, tearing up again.

"It's okay, Shego, I'm glad I'm in this mess because now I can help you!" Kim hugged Shego. "I'm going to go all Babushka on you now," Kim joked and patted on her chest before saying, "Lay your kepala down."

Shego laughed and rested her head on Kim's chest. She sighed. _**This feels so different... I love the adrenalin of our fights.. but I love this so much more. **_

Ray had interrupted again. This time he was actually quite nicer.

"Shannon, where's the coloring books? Kailey wants to draw an-" Ray said over the loudspeaker and was interrupted by a small girl's voice.

"Daddy I wanna talkeded to mommy!" she whined.

"Okay Kailey, but make it fast," he replied back.

"MOMMY GUESS WHAT! ALEXX AND JADE SAID I CAN PUT MAKE UP ON DADDY! Oh and and and and guess what else mommy! Jade founded an ant and she plasmaeded it! It was funny!" the girl said.

_**DOHH she sounds so adorable! I wonder how old she is!**_ Kim was shocked that Shego had kids and she thought Kailey's voice was so cute.

Shego sighed and put on a fake happy voice. "That's great Kailey! Go have fun putting make up on daddy's face, you should totally put black marker on his face too! He'd look so pretty with it on his face!" Shego said and laughed a bit before quickly erasing her smile.

Kailey giggled and said, "Okay mommy! I lovey oo!"

"I love you too, now go have fun, pumpkin" Shego said and laughed. Forgetting for a second that Kim was still there, watching and hearing everything that was happening.

"So where is the damn fucking shit of the damn fucking coloring book?" Ray yelled at Shego.

"HEY! Don't speak to Shego like that!" Kim yelled. Kim had to stop him from talking to Shego like that, it just wasn't right.

"Oh shut up, Possible. No one cares about Shannon! She's worthless, and an ugly piece of shit!" he slurred.

"She is not! Why don't you come down here and fight me?" Kim got up in a fighting position and waited for his reply. _** What am I thinking... I can't fight him, if Shego hasn't already.. She's just a good of a fighter as I am... Maybe a bit more because of her plasma. I think she's going easy on me when we fight. Hmm...**_

"Oh wait your turn Kimberly! We'll fight soon. Don't you worry! Now Shannon, where is it?" He chuckled.

"It's... it's on the shelf in the living room.. on the r-right, Ray," Shego whispered.

Kim walked back over to Shego and put her arms around her. "It's ok Shego, I'm gonna get him for you," Kim whispered into Shego's ear. Shego pulled away and looked at Kim.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I don't deserve your help! I don't deserve anything, I'm worthless, just like Ray said. I am a piece of shit," Shego said in a very sad tone of voice.

"You do so deserve things, you deserve a lot of things. You're not worthless, Shego! Ray's a bum! He doesn't know anything!" Kim replied. She walked over to where Shego had pulled off to and grabbed Shego's hand.

"Listen to me, Shego, you are NOT a piece of shit and Ray is wrong. Don't you ever say that about yourself. Shego I've never seen you let someone get to you like this, I I mean you're you! You're strong, gorgeous and yeah you can be a pain with your sarcastic remarks, but that's what makes you you!" Kim added. If you looked closely, you could see Kim's cheeks turn a bit pink.

"You mean that, princess?" Shego said surprised but still sadly. Shego wanted to hug Kim for saying all those things, but she wasn't gonna go entirely soft on Kim just yet.. She'd already gone way too soft for her liking.

"I'm serious, Shego," Kim replied with a big smile. _**Wow her hands are really soft. I wonder what her lips feel like... Okay I really need to quit it with the whole thinking of Shego stuff... I'm straight... I think... NOOO! I AM STRAIGHT! Mleh!**_

The loudspeaker came back on again...

"I'm coming down there. Don't do anything stupid. Got it you little mother fucker?" Ray demanded.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters from the show, if you haven't heard of a character, it's one of my oc's ^.^**_

_**A/N: AHHH I'm so sorry you guys _ school is making it really hard to sit down and write lol.. I'm back for now..ish? On that note...I wonder what's gonna happen when he goes to the room...**_

The loudspeaker came back on again...

"I'm coming down there. Don't do anything stupid. Got it you little mother fucker?" Ray demanded.

**.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.**

All of a sudden there was a puff of smoke and everything went black.

What was happening?

_**W-what's happening w-why is everything becoming so dark? I'm getting so...sleepy...**_ Kim was beginning to feel really weak and tired.

The last thing Kim heard was a door. Which was weird since...wasn't there no windows or doors?

**.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.**

Kim moved around a bit without opening her eyes. She was too tired still to open them. She moved on her side, stretched out her arms to crack her back, but felt a warm body next to her...

Kim opened her eyes. **WOAH what the hell? **

Lying next to Kim was a long, raven haired woman...Shego...

Kim was afraid to move, she didn't wanna wake Shego up because who knows what she'd do to Kim.

**She looks so peaceful when she sleeps.. **Kim caught herself staring at Shego and quickly turned away. Bad idea. Shego moved slightly, groaning in her sleep.

"Shit!" Kim whispered to herself.

Bad idea again... Shego shifted to her side, groaning again, wrapping her arms around Kim's stomach. Shego sighed in her sleep.

At this moment Kim saw that Shego looked a bit pale, well a paler green than she normally was. She wondered why. The last thing Kim remembered was the smoke and getting sleepy. Shit she heard footsteps, and they were getting louder by the second...

"MOMMY!" someone giggled. The door opened and Kim saw 3 beautiful children. One looked around 10, long black hair like Shego's, and she was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and ripped jeans. The boy looked around 8. He was wearing a green hoodie and black jeans. Kim couldn't really see his face, his hood was up past his eyes. The youngest looked around 4 or 5. She was wearing a dress, all pink, holding a bunny in one hand and sucking her thumb with the other.

The two girls jumped on the bed where Shego and Kim were. They ignored Kim as they shook Shego and jumped on the bed, trying to wake her up. Shego still had her arms wrapped around Kim as the two girls tried to wake her up.

Shego groaned. She was annoyed, and wondered what the hell she was holding. Something smelt like strawberries.

"MOMMY WAKE UP! WAKE UPPPP" the little one said.

"Yeah mom! Wake up!" the other girl giggled.

"You two shouldn't wake your mom up, we wouldn't want her to get mad," Kim said.

Shego's eyes quickly opened when she heard Kim's voice. She saw her arms and head were on Kim's stomach. They weren't at that weird room anymore. They were at Shego's house...

Shego got up, making sure not to look at Kim. "Hey munchkins!" Shego said as she tickled them. The boy just stood there and put his hands in his pockets. "Eyy you little butt, get over here and gimme a hug too!" Shego looked up at the boy and he came running to her.

"Mom... What's Kim Possible doing here?" he said.

"We were in the middle of a battle, and somehow ended up here," Kim replied to him, cutting off any words that were to come from Shego's mouth.

"Has daddy been nice to you guys?" Shego asked. Her voice was a bit weak, and it seemed she was trying to put on a happy face in front of her 3 kids. **I hate Ray. I hate Ray. I hate Ray.** Shego could only think of how much she hated Ray.

"Mommy, daddy told us not to come in here but we wont ever listen to that poopie face! So we came here and wokeded you up!" the 4 year old said.

"Dad hasn't been around, so yeah I guess he's been nice to us," the boy answered. He didn't seem to look very happy. Kim could see he was short tempered like his mother.

"Ok good pumpkin," Shego messed up his hair. "Why don't you guys go watch some T.V. We'll be out in a few minutes"

"Kay kay mommy," the 4 year old said and skipped off, pulling the other two along with her by their shirts.

Kim looked at Shego in surprise. Shego? Being... caring? Being... like this? Damn!

"So...This is your place?" Kim asked, trying to kill the silence between them.

"Yepp,"**Going soft on her again, Shego! Don't do this! Think of something... Think! Oh! Ha! **"So don't touch anything, don't blink at anything, don't breath at anything, don't do anything," **There we go, better!**

"They look like you a lot, they're all very adorable," Kim tried to ignore the fact that something was totally wrong with Shego. Something she couldn't pin down. Well, at least she tried to ignore it.

"I didn't say anything in my sleep.. Did I? Uh.. Yeah they are..." Shego tried to get up but she was too weak from what happened to her last night. **Please don't let Kim see I'm struggling to get up... Crap... **Too late for that, Kim had seen Shego's struggle and went to go help her up.

"No... but uh you move around a lot in your sleep.. Here lemme help you up" Kim said as her cheeks turned a light pink.

"I don't need no help, pumpkin," Shego glared at Kim with the most hateful look, yet it died down a bit. Shego was too tired for this. She lied back down on the bed and sighed. Mleh now her hair was in her face! She tried to move her hair, but she could barely lift her arms up. She tried to blow her hair out of her face, yet she was too weak to do so. **Hmph. I don't need Kimmie's help... Right..?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry you guys -_- writer's block + school = no good writing... _**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Kim Possible,if I did, they'd be together by now -_- Any characters that you haven't heard of are created by me 33**_

"I don't need no help, pumpkin," Shego glared at Kim with the most hateful look, yet it died down a bit. Shego was too tired for this. She lied back down on the bed and sighed. Mleh now her hair was in her face! She tried to move her hair, but she could barely lift her arms up. She tried to blow her hair out of her face, yet she was too weak to do so. **Hmph. I don't need Kimmie's help... Right..?**

** .•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•..•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.**

They were quiet for some time, up until the point where Kim couldn't take the silence anymore... Which was about 5 minutes into the quietness. "So... Are you ok? Are you sure you don't need any help?" Kim had a look of concern on her face as she asked Shego.

Shego tensed up. She wasn't going to continue to go soft to Kim. She already went too soft before. "Look I said I'm fine, that's that, princess," she whispered to Kim. Luckily she has good hearing or she'd never be able to hear what Shego had said, though to Shego it sounded like she was yelling at Kim.

"Shego, I can barely hear you. You are NOT fine..." Kim replied with tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't help the tears that formed; to see such a strong, beautiful, talented person like Shego, in this state just broke her heart seeing her like that. Kim wanted to just hug and hold Shego. She didn't care wether or not they were enemies, she knew this wasn't right, and how Shego was a totally different person than a strong, angry, evil person she knew and fought. She was like a rose bush with thorns. In order to see the beautiful roses, you had to go through the thorns. But Kim knew that if she did annoy Shego, she'd most likely get yelled at or have to fight her. Kim didn't want that. So she just stayed how she was.

"What do you mean you can barely hear me, I'm practically screaming at the top of my lungs!" Shego snapped back. Though it was just as loud as before.

"You're getting worser by the minute!" Kim frowned. Shego was speaking softer than she was when she was talking to her kids.

"I am not. I simply am talking how I normally talk," Shego whispered. _** Okay.. maybe just MAYBE for once Kimmie is right... NO what the hell am I saying? Me? Thinking Kim is right? Who am I? Ew! **_

"Fine Shego. Fine.." Kim said and went to get up, but Shego stopped her by putting her hand softly on Kim's.

"I don't want you bouncing along in my house!" She croaked, as her voice began to weaken more.

"Well then. Where am I going to go to get away from you?" Kim snapped. Noticing that Shego's hand was on her's, she looked at her in confusion. _**So... Soft.. No, no, Kim stop. Get a hold of yourself! **__**Remember, you're mad at Shego. M-a-d spells mad! But I just want to brush my thumb on top of her **__**hand and hug her and rock her to tell her she's ok... No, Kim... Just no...**_

As Kim was thinking, she had subconsciously done what she was trying not to do. Well part of it anyways.. She was brushing her thumb on Shego's hand gently.

"Princess, what are you doing to my hand? It's very annoying! Get off of my hand so I can freakin' move it," Shego whispered.

Kim came closer to her to check her temperature to see if she had a fever, she wanted to make sure nothing else was wrong with Shego.

"...Princess? ...Cupcake? ...Kimmie? Hello in there? What are you doing? Woah get your hand away from me! I ain't for touchies here!" Shego whispered and backed her back slowly away from Kim until she was fully touching the wall.

Kim placed her cheek on Shego's. "You have a fever. I'll make you some soup or something, maybe it'll cool your fever down a bit," Kim said, still cheek to cheek with Shego.

"Princess, I'm naturally this temperature. How else would I be able to hold the plasma without getting hurt? And why did you use your dang cheek? You could've at least used your dang hand!" Shego said, as her cheeks turned a bit back to her normal green color.

"Oh...that's cool... and I uh, well when I was little that's how my mom checked my temperature. I guess it just stuck with me?" Kim replied. _**Yeah, why did I use my cheek instead of my hand..? I hope she buys that my mom use to do that when I was little and that it stuck with me... Damn her cheeks are as soft as her hands... **_

"BS... Now can you get your cheek off of mine?" _**Please don't...**_

"Oh sorry... I didn't realize I was still on your cheek..." Kim said.

_**Please don't take your cheek off of mine, Cupcake... **_

"You're still on my cheek, pumpkin," Shego giggled. She didn't know why, but now she thought it was a bit funny.

"Hmm?" Kim said, in a daydream, out-of-it voice. "Oh heh.. Sorry!" Kim was enjoying being this close to Shego, but she took her cheek off of Shego's anyways._**Why the**__**hell would I do that? Stupid stupid stupid!**_

"You do know you guys that we've been here like half the time, right mom?" Alexx said.

"You guyses are funny" Kailey laughed.

"...Good to know... Okay go get your butts up and watch t.v, we'll be there in a few! I promise you little

gerbils that haha!" Shego weakly laughed.

"Mom..." Jade said in concern.

"Yepp cupcake?"

"Stop with this fighting and let her help you... please?" Jade looked as if she was trying to hold back from crying as she said please.

Jade was a splitting image of Shego, but actually showed her kind side. Unlike Shego, who refused to.

"I'll make you a deal... If you go and play and have fun, then I'll let her help me, cupcake, ok?" Shego sincerely said. Kim was surprised of how fast she agreed with what Jade had said, but at least Kim got to help Shego.

"Deal mom," she replied and walked off, pulling Alexx and Kailey with her.

"So what did he do to you, Shego... I mean you're so weak and yeah..." Kim was as curious as the cat who had died from so much curiosity.

"Not now.. Just uh •mumbles• up..." Shego mumbled and looked at the bed covers.

"Hmm? I can't hear you if you mumbleeee Sheeegoooo" Kim taunted. She poked Shego's cheek a few times before Shego finally replied.

"Just help me up," Shego facepalmed herself weakly.

Kim gently put her left hand under Shego so her hand was a support along with her forearm for Shego's back and with her right hand moved Shego's around her own shoulder. _**Haha.. I've never been this close to Shego except when she was blasted with the Attitudinator! **_

The weak raven-haired woman smiled at the redhead as she tried to make it harder for the redhead to help her up. _**Well if I have to be helped, I don't want it to be easy! Especially since it's KIM who's helping me.**_

Finally, sitting up properly Shego didn't know what to say so she said, "You're so weak, Princess" and laughed.

Kim got pissed at that, and hit Shego on the shoulder. "Am not miss 'i'm-so-weak-i-need-someone-awesome-to-help-me-up' person!"

"You are not awesome!" **princess you are so much more than that... WAIT DID I JUST- neh luckily it was in my head haha... **

"Yeah mmhmm... Keep telling yourself that, Shego!" Kim laughed. "So," Kim stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed where Shego was sitting up on. "We should probably go over to where your kiddies are, c'mon I'll help you walk," Kim offered her hand to her.

Kim wasn't sure what she was feeling, but it was how she felt before she was there a bit. She wanted to just hug Shego. She didn't know why, I mean c'mon it was Shego for crying out loud! She was rude, sarcastic, and just plain out evil... right? Or was she just really a scared 28 year old? Kim couldn't figure it out... Why did Shego want to hide herself?

"Kimmie? Hello? Cupcake? Ey is anyone home in that short little freakin' head of yours" Shego waved her hand weakly in front of Kim who didn't realize that she was day dreaming and staring at Shego.

"Hmm... OH! SORRY! Here lemme help you up," Kim said and put Shego's arm around her neck and put her arm around Shego's waist. Before Shego could fight Kim off of her, Kim had lifted her up and started walking out of the room. "Which way?" Kim asked.

"Left. Keep walking I'll say stop. Mleh," Shego replied.

When they got to where the kids were, Kim got a good look at Shego's house. It was beautiful. Of course everything was in black and green, but still was very classy. The living room had 4 T.V's and the couch was black and poofy. The walls were money green. The only other color in the room was a dim golden lighting in the shadows of the room that made everything sparkle.

_**Of course Shego'd have money colored walls!**_ Kim thought and laughed.

"What's so funny, Cupcake?" Shego snapped.

"Money colored walls? Really? Hahaha! Oy Shego!" Kim giggled.

"Whaaaaat?" Shego whined but at the same time laughed. She intertwined her hand in Kim's, which surprised the both of them, but Shego didn't bother to let go. She was sort of enjoying being around Kim.

Kailey saw them and ran to hug them. "MOMMY!"


End file.
